A Vibrator?
by moeruhoshi
Summary: The last thing Natsu wants Lucy having is a vibrator to replace him.


**This was a birthday present for the amaziiiiing likubears! **

**please enjooy**

* * *

"What's that?" Natsu asked as he peeked over Lucy's shoulder, the blonde rifling through one of the few shopping bags she'd brought home that evening.

"A vibrator," Lucy said casually as she pulled out the square box that held the packaged egg. Natsu quirked a brow as he took it from her hand, his wife going back to rifling through her things.

"What d'ya need one of these for? What does it even do?" He asked, staring at the mysterious box detailing an image of an odd oval-shaped thingy. "Is it a weapon?"

"No," She stifled a laugh and turned to take it back, cracking the plastic seal before she rummaged the toy out of its container. "It's a sex toy, haven't you heard of them before?"

"Eh? You mean one of those weird things that Cana's always talkin' on about?" He grimaced as she nodded, her confirmation leaving a bad taste in his mouth. "Why'd ya get one of those creepy things, Luce?"

"Cana took me to her favorite store," Lucy shrugged, setting the egg down on the table. "I think it'll be fun to use every now and then,"

"No way," Natsu shook his head as he quickly snatched the little tool in his grasp. "You don't need one of these, I'm burnin' it!"

"Don't you dare! That was expensive!" Lucy shouted, finding anger creep into her aura as Natsu kept it above his head and just an inch away from her being able to snatch it back.

"What's it gonna do for ya that I can't, hmm?" He glared at Lucy and swatted at her hands, the blonde blanching at his words.

"W-What? Are you serious, Natsu? This is nothing for you to be jealous over," Lucy rolled her eyes and huffed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Who says I'm jealous? My girl just doesn't need a stupid pebble like this to get off. I'll get on my knees for ya any time of the day if you're askin' for it!" The dragon slayer snapped, leaving Lucy stuck between feeling annoyed, embarrassed, and frankly a little turned on.

"There are times where you won't be around…" She pouted with a slight glare and a vibrant blush, finding Natsu's gaze shifting into his more predatory mode. "Like when you're out on jobs with Gray,"

"Then clearly, Luce, you should wait for me to get home cuz I'm gonna pounce on ya anyways," He retorted and waved his arms like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And if I've been away for too long, then I'll do ya all night to make up for it. This dumb thing ain't even a quarter good as me givin' it to ya when I'm serious,"

Lucy was a proverbial puddle of mush as Natsu concluded his argument, her red face settled between her palms.

"…I'll just give it to Cana, okay? I don't want it smelling like burnt plastic in here," Lucy sighed as she gave up, fanning her hot face as Natsu smirked victoriously.

"Uh-huh, I knew ya'd see it my way, Luce!" He chirped and handed the vibrator back to her. "I meant it too, whenever ya want it. That's my job as your mate, you know?"

"Yeah, I gotcha," Lucy sighed as her heart finally calmed down, the pink-haired idiot whistling to himself as he returned to the kitchen.

Bonus!

It had been a thought on Lucy's mind for a good week, after the incident where she brought the sex toy home. Natsu was more than happy to see Cana take it away from the blonde and went on with his day like there was nothing he needed to be concerned about. Lucy was annoyed but slightly flattered, Natsu could be stupidly possessive at times.

His declaration of committing to take care of her needs whenever and wherever was an enticing offer, even more so with the image provided of him getting on his knees, no questions asked.

Deciding to test the slayer after her body shivered one too many times to be left any longer by its lonesome, Lucy set her plan in motion.

It was a late night the two of them spent at the guild, everyone still roaring loudly with laughter, eating dinner, and drinking beer. It was the sweet spot where members could peacefully enjoy their meals and conversation before people began getting too drunk, and the all-out brawls ensued.

Lucy was eyeing Natsu from the bar as he arm-wrestled with Gray, Juvia standing behind the ice-make mage and cheering him on. She ordered three shots to calm her nerves and give her a bit more courage; it was enough alcohol to get her tipsy but not enough to send her brain spiraling.

She wobbled slightly as she stood to her feet, walking not so graciously over to her husband, who victoriously slammed Gray's fist against the table.

"Hah! That's ten points for me, ice princess!" Natsu cackled as he pumped his fist. "I'm winning!"

"Let's go again, flame brain! I'm at nine, I'll beat you again," Gray glared as he readily set his elbow upright.

"You're on!" The dragon slayer was about to set his arm down when Lucy draped herself over his back, mumbling incoherently as she nuzzled his cheek with her nose.

"Natsu…lets go home," She whined and slumped down dramatically. "I'm sleepy…"

"I'm counting that as a forfeit," Gray smirked as Natsu stood to lift the tipsy blonde into his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever ya gotta tell yourself, dumbass," Natsu said as Lucy settled comfortably in his hold, friends shouting their goodnights as the two walked out of the guild.

"I can walk, Natsu, you don't have to hold me the whole way home," Lucy said, kicking her legs lightly and twisting to try and be let down.

"No way, I know you when you're drunk," He rolled his eyes and tightened his grip until she stopped struggling. "You're gonna see somethin' in the shadows 'n think it's a bunny and then I'll hafta spend twenty minutes runnin' after ya in the woods,"

"I'm pretty sure you like doing that," Lucy shrugged, giggling as Natsu threw her a playful glare.

"Ah, hush. Just lemme get us home, then ya'cn take a bath and go ta bed,"

"That sounds nice," She hummed, settling her head on his shoulder as they continued on the path to their home, Lucy smirking secretly to herself.

It wasn't long before he breached the threshold, closing the front door behind him before settling his wife on her feet.

Lucy leaned against the door as Natsu bent down to unlace her booties, the blonde smiling as he held her ankle and slipped off her shoes. He was so effortlessly sweet with her, and small gestures like these easily put Lucy in the mood.

"Natsu…" She mumbled and toyed with the spiky ends of his hair.

"What is it, Luce?" Natsu chuckled, finishing taking off her other shoe and standing up as she leaned forward into his hold.

"I wanna take a shower instead," She sighed, arms loosely wrapped around his neck as she cozied up close to him. "With you,"

"Good idea, Luce!" Natsu smiled as he pressed a chaste kiss against her forehead. "You'd fall right away goin' in there on your own,"

The blonde hid her unsatisfied look as he took her hand and led her behind him, he could be so dense at times.

"I'm gonna go get some water, be careful, okay? I don't wanna hear you crashing into everything," Natsu warned as he left Lucy in the bathroom to undress.

"I'm not that drunk, Natsu," Lucy rolled her eyes and waved him away, balancing one hand on the sink counter as she began slipping off her socks.

"Uh-huh,"

She really wasn't, just drunk enough to be a bit dizzy and ditzy, and enough to easily seduce Natsu.

Her jewelry and dress were easy enough to pull off, though her thrown off equilibrium made it hard to keep her feet planted for long. Lucy swayed her way into their standalone shower, sighing with a smile as she rested against the cold tiles.

"Natsu~, hurry up~," Lucy whined, hearing the steps of her partner return to the bathroom quickly.

"I'm here, I'm here," The slayer grunted as he quickly disrobed, kicking his pants leg off haphazardly as he made his way over to her. "Don't fall asleep, weirdo,"

"I'm not falling asleep," She spoke through pouted lips, moving to cling to him again. "I'm just sweaty, and the wall is cold,"

He turned on the faucet, Lucy immediately flinching as the cold water hit her back, grumbling until the temperature steadily rose.

"Luce, how am I supposed ta wash up with ya stickin' to me like this?" Natsu huffed as he looked down to his loopy-eyed wife giving him a nonchalant smile.

"We don't have to wash up right away," Lucy hummed, playing with the soaked ends of Natsu's hair. "Remember what you said to me before?"

"I say a lotta things," He shrugged, and she sighed. "What was it?"

"Whenever I wanted it…you'd get on your knees for me, right?" She smirked as his eyes widened, his plain gaze shifting into a more appropriate stare. His body bristled with a rush of instinctual thought, the dormant dragon in him waking to the temptation of its mate. Lucy bit down on her bottom lip as Natsu's arms came around her, holding her close as he fondled her hips and stroked her back.

"Oh…fired up, are ya, Luce?" The dragon slayer grinned devilishly as she offered him a slow nod. She squeaked, Natsu chuckling as he held the swell of her behind, walking them the couple of steps it took to lean her against the tiled wall.

Lucy moaned against the warmth of Natsu's lips, her nails raking lightly against the base of his neck as her chest swelled with a floating pleasure. He purred, coaxing her tongue to come out with the dance of his own, Lucy chasing the pink appendage and swallowing the cloud of steam that followed. She was smothered by his dominance, Natsu's passion for filling her desires overcoming his form. Soon, Lucy's half-lidded eyes looked into the dangerous golden gaze of the predatory man who craved to satisfy her. He branded her bruised and red lips with another searing kiss, stealing a whine from his mate as he parted too quickly.

He pressed a smirk into the curve of her neck, tainting her nape with his burning kisses. Lucy melted against the aching feeling of his teeth delightfully violating her skin, panting as Natsu continued to mark her. She squirmed underneath his hold, feeling his mouth begin to trail down her collarbone and decolletage.

Lucy moaned as he captured her gaze, his mouth molding over the stiff pink button that had hardened against the steam of the shower. She was trapped and unable to look away, watching as he drew his tongue gently against her skin and nipped at her supple curves. Her jaw fell slightly as he held her opposite breast with an arousing force, the sounds that spilled from her mouth making the dragon rumble with keen greed.

She could feel the sticky fluid of her discharge clinging to her inner thighs as he parted them. The scent of her amatory juices fueled his hunger, the aphrodisiac controlling his thoughts and filling his head with the need to relieve her throbbing pink pearl.

Natsu held her thighs apart, ignoring his want to mark the thick parts of her with his canines. He was quick to lap up the spilled syrup that ran down her body, Lucy mewling as she ached in wait, craving the feeling he'd soon give her.

"That'll be the last time you think about replacing me, right?" He asked, his hot breath grazing her inner lips as he spoke.

"Y-Yeah…" Lucy groaned as she watched him lick his lips. "There's nothing…better than you,"

She was sure she would have fallen to the shower floor if not for her husband's tight grip on her thighs. Natsu's tongue splayed against her, fire coating the surface and scaling her expectant mouth of her arousal.

"Oh…oh, Natsu…" Lucy moaned loudly, her hand immediately weaving itself through his wet hair. He hid his smirk and bristled with pride as he growled against her slit, weaning himself on the sweet and enticing flavor she produced. He increased the temperature of the flames that danced on his tongue, intensifying the lewd sounds his wife spilled. Her eyes pricked with tears and her body shook with heated ecstasy. Natsu dipped into her honeypot, feeling Lucy spasm around his tongue.

He took one hand and began to abuse her clit with speedy pressure, unraveling Lucy within seconds as she became overstimulated.

Natsu pulled his mouth away from her core, a string of fluid trailing from her to his lips. Her legs quaked, the blonde steadying herself by still keeping a grip on his hair. He stood up slowly and held her upright, Lucy's head sinking to rest against his chest.

"That…that was…" Her weak and tired gaze still drew him in, reddened lips parted as she had yet to be able to catch her breath. "…not enough,"

"'S that so?" He smirked, letting out a sharp hiss as Lucy began to stroke his hardened length. Natsu took her chin in his hold, claiming her lips once again as she still caressed his shaft with her soft palm.

Lucy was the first to pull away this time, releasing him as she turned to press herself against the wall. Her back arched slightly as she stuck out her hips, feeling the head of his cock poking at her behind.

"You're a real naughty girl tonight, Luce," Natsu groaned as he pushed himself into her expectant and begging pussy. Lucy held her tongue as he slowly slid out of her before snapping his hips urgently. "You're so fucking sexy,"

She mewled and cried out as he took her roughly, stirring her up and recoiling the tight knot she previously felt within her. He leaned against her body, whispering in her ear, kissing and nipping its curve.

"You tasted so fucking good, ya know? Your cum turns me the hell on," He panted as he ground into her, Lucy nodding as he continued with his stream of dirty sayings. "I fuckin' love how I can feel it on me right now. It's so hot, but imma 'bout ta fill you with something hotter. You'll take it, right?"

"Yes––ah! Yes, N-Natsu," She moaned as he continued to plunge in and out of her, his hands surely bruising her hips as he immorally took her over and over again. "Give it to me…!"

Their moans mixed together as their climaxes combined as well, Natsu's lava flowing into her womb and dripping down their legs as the excess poured from her core.

Natsu carried Lucy into their room after cleaning up the half passed out mess she'd become. He smiled and kissed her forehead as he pulled them both under the covers, Lucy cozied happily in his gingerly hold.

* * *

**It's my finals week sooooo I'm dying**

**Ya should**

**shower me with attention**

**so I**

**feel better ;)**

**can you tell I got tired towards the end? lmao I was up waaay too late on a depressed writing binge**


End file.
